White or Red Roses
by Mein Liebling
Summary: "So wise so young, they say, do never live long." The maze was blood thirsty, it thrived on prostitution, gambling, and murder, and it sent one boy scrambling for something to hold onto. [Richard lll!AU]
1. Rules

They had rules in the maze.

The first rule was _they didn't get visitors in the maze. _

To be more specific, it was strictly prohibited that anyone from the outside be allowed _into _the maze, and if they ever did, they were to be killed on the spot. No one questioned the rule. After all, things were terrible on the outside- war, bloodshed, death, and worse- and even though it wasn't perfect inside the maze, which thrived on gambling and prostitution, they didn't kill anyone- well, without a good excuse of course. It was much better to live in the maze, then the terrible outside world.

The second rule was: they didn't openly talk to one another outside of school and the market place.

It was better this way. You kept with your gang. Rarely, if ever, did you abandon your gang, and if you ever did, you were considered an outsider in the society.

_You stuck together no matter what._

The third rule of the maze was _pick your fights carefully._

More than once had idiotic Kings of the clans picked fights with one another over petty things and had caused some of their people to die.

The fourth rule of the maze.

_Don't die._

That one was pretty self-explanatory.

The final rule of the maze, the most important one, was:

_Don't talk about the maze._

* * *

_**For the Shakespeare inspiration, using Shakespeare!AU for Richard lll (oh how I loved that tale) and any other things I enter it in.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_


	2. Kings

The Gold King was weak.

He was a man in his late forties. His hair was grey and slicked back, he had a large potbelly that defined most of his figure, and he always had an unpleasant sneer on his face.

The King was a bully. He used his power against the people and commanded them to do his bidding. He chose the fate of the Maze without ever consulting the other kings. He didn't listen, he was hotheaded and irritable, and only did things for his own gain.

The White, Red, and Blue Kings didn't like this one bit.

"I say we get rid of 'im." The Red King said firmly as he motioned for the waitress to refill his glass. "There's no point in keeping 'im around. We can get someone else; there are about three other golden flames around here that could fit in 'is spot."

The Blue King sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Though I hate to say it, I agree with him. It would be far easier to just put another in his position. I calculated the probability of the King listening to us and the grand total is an astounding three percent."

The White King, the oldest of the Kings present, sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I loathe to agree with you, but the fact that I am says something. All in favour of impeaching the Gold King?"

"Aye."

"Honestly, the fact that we still do this stupid way_… _Aye."

The White King nodded. "Aye."

* * *

"Dugald McPhail, under the authority of the Red King, Blue King, and White King, you are formally discharged from your position of Gold King for mistreatment of power, taking bribes, and countless other violations of the rules set by the first Kings. You are not allowed a trial; you are not allowed to fight for your cause. Please leave the office quietly or face force."

"What?" the weak King looked at the man who announced his arrest, and then at the calm Kings standing behind him, and laughed. "I have done nothing of the sort. I refuse to leave my position. The ruling of the Maze will fall without me behind it."

"On the contrary, I believe that the maze shall be just fine without you rotting it." The White King replied, not taking his grey eyes off of the stubborn King.

The Golden King let out a booming laugh, before looking at the three Kings with stubborn beady eyes. "I'm not moving from this position. It is mine!"

The Blue King moved forward as if to attack, but the Red King threw out his arm, blocking him. The Red King's golden eyes turned predatory, as he never took his gazes off of the potbellied ex-King. "Don't worry yourself, your High'ess. I got this one."

The Blue King narrowed his orbs before nodding, pushing up his glasses. "You and I shall be having a talk later, King, but for now… do as you wish."

The Red King looked like a shark, thirsting for blood and hungering for the flesh, and the ex-Gold King was his unfortunate prey. The other two Kings watched carefully from the sidelines as the squire who announced the Gold King's early retirement left the room in a hurry to report back to the Maze Office that the King resisted custody.

Then the Gold King fired the first shot, and the fight began.


End file.
